Monster
by Fernando-Urashima
Summary: Naruto en su misión de rescatar a Sasuke, despierta el Rinnegan, pero al no saber usarlo perdió igualmente, causando su destierro de Konoha, pero alguien inesperado se va con él, desterrándose de la aldea. Un Naruto más inteligente, maduro, pero que en su camino por ser aceptado se convertirá en algo que nadie esperó: un monstruo para sus enemigos y un gran amigo para sus aliados.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Durante la misión de rescate de Sasuke tras desertar de Konoha, hubo un par de sucesos que nadie esperó (al menos para Naruto) y que él no quiso compartir con nadie: durante la batalla, Naruto había activado el Rinnegan sin saber como, pero al no conocer sus habilidades no pudo sacarle provecho. Al estar en el hospital, mientras Tsunade-bachan como él le llamaba le revisaba, al darse cuenta del legendario dojutsu, ahora podría tener Naruto el respeto que se merecía, pero él solicitó expresamente que no dijera nada a nadie, ya que él odiaba que lo trataran con respeto solo por tener un dojutsu, prefería ganarselo con sus acciones. Tsunade sonrió complacida por esas palabras y decidió hacer caso del chico al que quería como si fuera un hijo.

Pero eso no era todo, poco después fue llamado a una reunión del consejo. Por fortuna él usó un henge para ocultar su dojutsu, no quería que nadie de ese consejo lo mangoneara. Nada más llegar, vio como Tsunade estaba hundida en su asiento, con un aire... ¿desolado? Algo le daba mala espina, sobre todo cuando el consejo civil, los consejeros y Danzo lo miraban con malicia, mientras el lado shinobi lo miraban algunos con tristeza, otros con neutralidad.

\- Uzumaki, ¿sabes por qué se te ha convocado? (Naruto negó con la cabeza) Se te acusa de haber usado el chakra del Kyubi para enfrentarte a Uchiha Sasuke, el cuál estaba dominado por el sello de maldición que Orochimaru le había puesto. Por ello y por fracasar en la misión de traerlo, el consejo ha decidido expulsarte de Konoha.

Si alguien hubiera dejado caer una aguja en medio de aquella sala que se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios, habría sonado como un sello explosivo nada más tocar el suelo; pero eso no era nada comparado con el inmenso dolor que Naruto sintió en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. Definitivamente, lo que Kurama le había contado (Naruto se llevaba "bien" con el Kyubi) se hacía realidad: no importaba cuanto se esforzara y cuantas cosas hiciera bien, a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran lo quitarían de en medio. Tsunade se levantó furiosa y golpeó la mesa, astillandola un poco.

\- No permitiré que el hijo de dos valientes shinobis de esta aldea sea expulsado por usar un poco del chakra del zorro.

\- ¡Éste demonio es solo un huérfano que nunca tuvo que existir!

Ese comentario desató toda la furia de Tsunade, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo mirar hacia la persona que la estaba deteniendo: Jiraiya. Se calmó y decidió desatar un secreto, pero unas palabras de Naruto la detuvieron en seco.

\- Entiendo. Entonces, ¿es definitivo no?

\- Así es. Tienes 24 horas para largarte y no volver.

\- Si es así, entonces me llevo mi herencia, las técnicas de mis padres y su dinero.

\- Y según tú, ¿quienes son tus padres?

\- Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Soltar aquella revelación tuvo varios efectos. El consejo civil estalló en reclamos e insultos por semejante mentira a su juicio. Sin embargo, el lado civil, Tsunade y Jiraiya se sorprendieron pero por diferentes motivos. Para los líderes de clan, era imposible aquello, pero si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver que Naruto era un clon en miniatura de su amado Yondaime: era clavado a él pero su personalidad era igual que la de Kushina. Jiraiya y Tsunade se asombraron por el hecho de quien le habría contado a Naruto aquello, si dicha información era secreto rango S que solo sabían unos pocos. Pero que Naruto lo dijera con esa tranquilidad... algo no iba bien.

\- Mientes maldito demonio, tu no eres hijo de nuestro Yondaime (dijo uno de los miembros del consejo encolerizado)

\- No es mentira (todo el mundo miró a Tsunade, la cual tenía los ojos fijos en el consejo) Naruto Uzumaki es hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, heredero del clan Uzumaki y príncipe del País del Remolino.

La sala se sumió otra vez en el silencio, si eso era verdad, aun podrían rectificar, pero el consejo civil no iba a dar marcha atrás. Durante una hora estuvieron gritando improperios contra Naruto, amenazas y todo tipo de insultos, hasta que finalmente Tsunade, ya irritada, destrozó la mesa de reuniones, dejando a todos atónitos.

\- Viendo que no van a cambiar de opinión con respecto al destierro de Naruto, procederé a cumplir con la voluntad del chico. En unas horas le entregaré la herencia de sus padres, sus técnicas, dinero y su mansión, todo sellado en un pergamino. Y desde este momento, queda terminantemente prohibido acercarse al chico, a cualquier shinobi que se el sorprenda intentando atentar contra él sera ejecutado de inmediato por alta traición. ¿He sido clara?

Esta declaración dejo a todo el consejo sumido en silencio, otra vez. Pero unos pasos hicieron mirar a todos hacia la puerta: Naruto se estaba yendo de la sala. Solo dos personas se pudieron dar cuenta de lo que había en sus ojos: nada, no había absolutamente nada; y eso les estrujó el corazón.

3 horas mas tarde...

Naruto entró al despacho de Tsunade ya que Shizune había ido a recogerle ya que la Hokage le había llamado. Shizune era consciente de lo que le había pasado a Naruto, y estaba muy triste por él, pero aun más cuando veía que Naruto parecía un zombie... No tenía reacciones por nada, no hablaba, todo en él se había ido, y no era para menos: lo habían roto, desde lo más profundo. Ni siquiera el ramen hacía que tuviera alguna reacción. Al llegar a la oficina, Tsunade y Jiraiya lo estaban esperando. Tsunade le abrazó llorando pidiendo perdón por no poder evitar su destierro, por fallarle. Naruto la abrazó y le dijo que no pasaba nada, que él ya sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, solo que esperaba que pudieran hacerle cambiar de opinión. Jiraiya se ofreció a entrenarle en su exilio, pero Naruto se negó a ello; no quería que su Ero-sannin tuviera problemas por su culpa. Se despidió de ellos y de Shizune y tomó rumbo a su casa, para esperar a la noche para dirigirse a la salida de Konoha. Como esperaba, nadie estaba para despedirse, ya que no debieron comunicarlo al pueblo aún, y menos todavía a sus compañeros. Miro una última vez hacia lo que era hasta hace unas horas a su aldea, para luego volver a mirar al camino y comenzar a andar. No llevaba ni dos pasos cuando...

\- Naruto-kun!

Esa voz tan dulce, esa forma de llamarlo. Él se giró y vió a una alterada, cansada y sonrojada Hinata ahí parada, con las manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente; supuso que habrá venido corriendo después de un entrenamiento o algo así. Pero algo le llamó la atención, o más bien un par de cosas: la banda de Konoha no la llevaba en su cuello como era costumbre, y aparte en el suelo vio una mochila de viaje al parecer llena. ¿Iba a despedirse de él, salía a alguna misión? Pero nada le preparó para lo que ella estaba por decirle.

\- N-Naruto-kun, yo-yo me voy con-contigo. Si-si tu te v-vas, yo-yo me voy también.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó en los labios de Naruto, pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza le dió la alegría de su vida a la chica, la cual cogió su mochila y se marchó con él, con su amado Naruto-kun, sin más testigos de dicha marcha. Nadie sabía que ese era el comienzo del nacimiento de un poderoso ninja...

 **Notas del autor:** Lamento mi laaaarga ausencia, debido a que he estado trabajando como negro, y estudiando, pero ahora puedo sacar algo de tiempo para escribir esta historia que se me ocurrió ayer y antes de que se me pasara la motivación y la inspiración, la escribo. Espero que este prologo les haya gustado, y se animen a dejarme sus reviews. Para este sábado o domingo espero poner el siguiente capítulo. Ja ne!


	2. Capítulo I

Perdón perdón, pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupado, además de ver como podía poner las ideas que se aglomeran en mi cabeza en orden. Sin más preámbulos, dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 2: Revelaciones**

La aldea comenzaba a despertar, todo estaba tranquilo. En la residencia Hyuga, todos comenzaban con sus tareas, incluso el estoico Hiashi Hyuga, el cual no perdía la calma nunca, iba en dirección a la habitación de su hija, para ver si podía dejar de ser un estorbo para el clan y mejoraba aunque fuera algo. Golpeó la puerta ligeramente, pero al no recibir respuesta, volvió a golpear, con el mismo resultado. Extrañado por ello, entró dentro: todo estaba impoluto, todo ordenado, pero algo le llamó la atención: una caja con un sobre encima del escritorio. Se acercó y cogió el sobre, para luego abrir la caja. En su interior una bandana de Konoha rasgada por la mitad; cuando se dió cuenta de las posibles implicaciones, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta en su contenido. Conforme más leía, mas furioso se ponía, hasta que llegó al punto de romper la carta de manera desesperada.

\- Hyugas a mí!

Varios Hyugas aparecieron por la puerta de inmediato.

\- Preparénse para ir de cacería, Hinata ha traicionado al clan y a Konoha!

Decir que eso les sorprendió era poco. Muchos sabían que Hinata era muy bondadosa y que posiblemente ella podría arreglar todos los problemas entre las dos ramas cuando fuera líder, pero ya eso no podría ser. Mientras se fueron para prepararse, Hiashi se fue a la torre Hokage para informar a Tsunade de sus intenciones. Llegó a la torre y pasó al despacho de la Godaime, sin tocar y sin anunciarse.

\- A qué se debe su presencia tan repentina, Hiashi?

\- Vengo a informarle de que voy a salir a cazar a una traidora al clan y a Konoha.

\- Si esa "traidora" es Hinata Hyuga, se va a quedar exactamente en donde está ahora mismo. Estoy consciente de su partida, y de los motivos los cuales la orillaron a hacer lo que ha hecho. Y debo decir que me sorprende que haya reaccionado tan rápido. Despues de todo, el consejo fue lo suficientemente estúpido para desterrar al hijo del mayor héroe de Konoha, además del heredero del Remolino.

\- Si esa es su decisión...

Hiashi se retiró de la oficina, con ira y odio reprimido. No podría ir a buscar a la traidora de manera abierta, pero que iba a darle caza, aunque de forma encubierta, lo haría.

En algún lugar del País del Fuego, tres días más tarde...

Naruto y Hinata iban caminando en dirección a Nami, donde Naruto tuvo su primera misión rango B, sabía que desde allí podría volver a lo que quedara de Uzushiogakure, allí nunca le buscarían. Hinata no le quitaba la vista de encima, aunque de reojo, ya que se sonrojaba de sobremanera y se ponía nerviosa, pero algo no le cuadraba a ella: Naruto había perdido toda chispa que le caracterizaba, ahora iba serio, no reaccionaba a nada. Incluso se planteó la posibilidad de ponerse delante de él con algo menos de ropa, pero lo desestimó porque ella no era una fresca y porque tampoco quería que su Naruto-kun fuera un pervertido. En esos tres días, apenas hablaba, solo para comer y agradecerle lo bien que cocinaba y poco más. No sabía como hacer que reaccionara, y estaba perdiendo la esperanza en ello, cuando un pluff enfrente suyo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y más aun cuando vió la figura que salió de ahí.

\- Por fin te encuentro, gaki.

\- Jiraiya...

El escuchar su nombre, y no el habitual ero-sennin, hacia que sus temores aumentaran. Pagaría lo que fuera, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, por que Naruto volviera a ser el que era, pero no era para menos su estado: le habían destrozado, arrancado todos sus sueños e ilusiones y las hicieron pedazos, todo por esos tontos prejuiciosos sedientos de poder.

\- Crei decirte que no quería que me entrenaras, no quiero que tengas problemas.

\- Bueno, fue una sugerencia que no quise tomar. Tanto si me da problemas o no, soy tu padrino, aunque no he hecho una buena labor al no estar contigo en tu niñez, pero no pienso cometer el mismo error, no ahora que me necesitas. (se para y miró como la niña Hyuga también estaba allí, no sabía si reir o ponerse a escribir, su ahijado era un casanova) Y la señorita aquí presente? No sabía que tenías novia. Te la tenías bien escondida eh? (le dijo con una mueca pervertida)

\- ERO-SENNIN! (grito Naruto totalmente iracundo y sonrojado a la vez)

Tanto Jiraiya como Hinata se sorprendieron por como reaccionó Naruto, para luego sonreir discretamente... aún había esperanza para él.

\- Bueno, han ocurrido algunas cosas en Konoha que deberíais saber. Tsunade ya ha dicho la verdad al pueblo, sobre quien eres y tu ascendencia. Oh deberías haber visto las caras de los aldeanos, era un poema digno de ver. Incluso tus antiguos compañeros se quedaron de piedra. Aunque tenemos un pequeño problema, o más bien, un posible problema: el señor Feudal se enteró de tu destierro y quiso saber los motivos. Claro que cuando Tsunade se lo contó, le falto poco para ordenar la ejecución de casi todo el consejo. Ordenó tajantemente que tu condición de Nuke-nin sea revocado, y que en cuanto se te localizara, pedirte disculpas personalmente.

\- Y para eso has venido a buscarme? Para llevarme con él?

\- No. (sorpresa general) Si bien es cierto que me pidió buscarte, no tengo planeado llevarte, no sin haberte entrenado y que tu estés de acuerdo en reunirte con él. Además, hay otro problema por el camino. (dijo mirando a Hinata) Esta señorita corre peligro, debido a que se fue de Konoha, y su padre quiere darle muerte.

Hinata se quedó helada ante esa revelación. Su propio padre quería matarla, solo por irse con Naruto, por qué?

\- Por qué querría matar a Hinata su propio padre? Es que acaso no la quiere?

\- Personalmente? Creo que esa es la razón, pero por lo que pude averiguar, su padre planeaba sellarla a los 13 años y matarla despues, haciendolo pasar por un accidente, debido a la "vergüenza" que era para el clan. Es por eso, que os voy a entrenar, para que podais defenderos, y más con Akatsuki detrás de ti.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, además de tenso, con lo cual Jiraiya esperó pacientemente, había mucha información que había que asimilar, asi que les dejó tiempo. La primera en reaccionar fue Hinata, que comenzó a sollozar, pero casi cuando comenzó fue abrazada por Naruto, haciendo que rompiera en llanto y ocultara su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, llorando como nunca. Pero lo que sorprendió al Gamma-sannin fue los ojos de Naruto: esos ojos que solo vió una vez antes, y que pertenecían a un antiguo discípulo suyo, el Rinnegan. Cuando Hinata se tranquilizó, y se separó de Naruto, sumamente sonrojada y pidiendo disculpas al saber lo que había hecho, miro a Naruto para luego fijar su mirada al suelo.

\- Entonces gaki, como es que tienes esos ojos?

\- Fue durante la batalla en el Valle del Fin, no se como los activé, pero fue en el choque entre el chidori de Sasuke y mi rasengan. Pero no sé lo que pueden hacer ni que habilidades tienen.

Jiraiya sonrió abiertamente, eso era lo que esperaba.

\- Tienes suerte, yo se bastante sobre ese dojutsu, y tengo un pergamino, escrito del mismo puño y letra del Rikkudo Sennin que habla de sus habilidades, aunque nunca pude abrirlo, debido a que se necesita chakra de alguien que posea esos ojos. Asi que iremos a entrenar a zonas inexploradas lejos de las aldeas ocultas, asi Akatsuki no podrá encontrarte, además de despistar a los cazadores que seguramente Hiashi habrá contratado a espaldas de la Hokage para asesinar a Hinata. Lo que si que podemos hacer por el camino, es ir al monte Myobokuzan, hogar de los sapos, y desde allí movernos o entrenar. Pero os aseguro que el entrenamiento será infernal, y como nunca. Espero que ambos esteis determinados a mejorar.

\- Ero-sennin, como te vea mirar aunque sea disimuladamente a Hinata de forma pervertida, te dare de comer a Grex personalmente.

\- Grex?

\- Técnica de Invocación: Grex!

Una gran nube de humo apareció debajo de Naruto, dejando a los presentes cegados, pero cuando se disipó, decir que Hinata estaba asustada y que Jiraiya estaba asombrado era decir poco. Naruto estaba sobre la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un reptil, pero no cualquier reptil, sino de un Wyvern, uno que se creía que solo el Rikkudo podía invocar, pero se había equivocado: su muchacho podía invocarlos. Oh como disfrutaría ver como Naruto acabaría con todos aquellos que se rieron de él en su infancia, claro que hasta que eso ocurra hay un trecho. Dicho wyvern un cuadrúpedo con poderosas alas convertidas en patas, dotadas de grandes garras, poseía una coloración naranjo-amarillenta brillante con rayas azules. Su cabeza era maciza y sus mandíbulas fuertes, además de un par de orejas puntiagudas. Su cola era fuerte, dentada en los lados y segmentada. Desde luego, una temible invocación.

\- En que te puedo ayudar, Naruto? (la voz grave era bastante espeluznante)

\- Te iba a presentar a mi padrino, Ero-sennin, o tambien conocido como Jiraiya. Ero-sennin, te presento a Grex, también llamado Tigrex en la Tierra Wyvern.

El enorme reptil miro al Sannin con desinterés, pero luego una mirada maliciosa se personó, haciendo sudar a Jiraiya. Desde luego, no iba a mirar a Hinata de ninguna manera, ni a molestarlos, no sabiendo que podría ser un bocadillo para ese bicho.

Próximo capítulo: Un entrenamiento... infernal?

Notas del autor: A que no se esperaban esa invocación? Así es, Naruto podrá invocar bestias sacadas del universo Monster Hunter, y Hinata también, pero cuales serán sus favoritas? Que entrenamiento seguirán ambos? Dejen sus revies, no sean malos, con que me lleguen de 5 a 10 reviews por capítulo, me animaran a continuar, asi que dejarlos y hablarle a vuestros amigos y que tambien comenten. Ja ne!


	3. Capítulo II

Hola a todos, desde luego este capítulo último si que ha tenido éxito, 8 reviews nada menos. Bueno, por algo se comienza. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruteis.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 2: Un entrenamiento... infernal?**

Vemos a Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya caminando por entre un bosque muy frondoso, en el cual la luz del sol del mediodía apenas podía traspasar la boveda de hojas. Cuando llegaron a un claro en mitad de ese enorme mar de ramas, hojas y troncos, se detuvieron.

\- Ahora podremos entrenar. Este bosque es muy similar al Bosque de la Muerte, nadie se atreve a meterse aquí dentro, y aquí es donde entrenaremos los tres. Tu Naruto, tenemos que incrementar tu forma física, además de mejorar tu ninjutsu y taijutsu, aparte de tu dojutsu; la señorita tiene que aumentar sus reservas de chakra y una vez hecho veremos que podemos hacer.

\- Hai! (dijeron al unísono Hinata y Naruto)

El entrenamiento fue infernal, según las palabras de Naruto y Hinata, Jiraiya era un negrero en cuanto a entrenamiento, ya que los dejaba agotados, claro que Naruto tambien agotaba a Jiraiya. Durante el entrenamiento, que duró aproximadamente 1 año aprendieron muchas cosas. Naruto controlaba mucho mejor su ya de por si enorme chakra, había podido usar el Rasengan y todas su variantes sin necesidad de Kage Bunshins, descubrió que tenía afinidad Futon y Raiton, mientras que Hinata tenía afinidad Suiton y Futon, comprobó muchos usos de sus ojos, siendo normalmente los que mas usaba el Shinra Tensei y el Bansho Tenin, además de absorber el chakra cuando le atacaban con jutsus basados en chakra. Claro que todo esto lo aprendió gracias al Kage Bunshin, que mejoraba en gran medida el entrenamiento. Mientras Naruto entrenaba junto a Jiraiya, un clon de él estaba con Hinata entrenandola, primero a que aprendiera el Kage Bunshin para mejorar sus reservas de chakra, y desde ahí fue cuando todo se puso feo.

Hinata, por su enorme timidez y los maltratos de su padre, avanzaba mucho más despacio, además de su enorme inseguridad. Al principio entrenaba con su enorme sudadera que siempre llevaba encima, pero Jiraiya le obligó a quitarsela y entrenar más ligera, ya que limitaba sus movimientos. No lo vió venir, ya que cuando Hinata se quitó la sudadera y se notaron sus atributos, Jiraiya tuvo que hacer un inmeso uso de su autocontrol, él se reconocía como un super pervertido, pero no era un pedófilo (en ese momento un sannin pálido de tendencias cuestionables estornudó), además de que sentía una mirada que le taladraba la espalda, pero no la ubicaba, pero sabía que se trataba de la invocación de Naruto.

Fueron necesarios varios meses para que Hinata perdiera su timidez y su inseguridad, y más aun cuando comenzó a entrenar junto a Naruto. Grande fue la sorpresa general del que siempre defendía a Hinata y cuando la vió sin su chamarra, salió disparado por una enorme hemorragia nasal quedando inconsciente. Estaba claro que eso no pasó por alto por Jiraiya, el cual escribía furiosamente en su libreta, eso desde luego iba a estar en su nuevo libro. Cuando Naruto se recuperó, estuvo sonrojado todo el rato, pero despues lo dejó pasar y se concentró en entrenar. Varios incidentes ocurrieron entre esos dos, los cuales siempre acaba igual: Naruto desmayado con una hemorragia nasal y Hinata desmayada y con la cara roja. La primera de ellas fue en una noche, que Naruto salió a atender sus... necesidades fisiológicas y se internó un poco en el bosque. Cuando se alivió, al volver notó movimiento en un lago, y decidiendo investigar, se quedó petrificado al ver a Hinata danzando, completamente desnuda, sobre el lago. Fue tal la visión, divina a opinión de Naruto, que cuando Hinata se dió cuenta y notó a Naruto, se quedó petrificada, curiosamente sus manos y brazos tapaban lo necesario para que Naruto no viera más de la cuenta. Piel blanca de porcelana, el pelo húmedo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ese sonrojo en las mejillas que la hacían lucir adorable, unos ojos grises como la luna de hermosos, un cuerpo totalmente delineado con unas curvas perfectamente delineadas y donde deberían estar, unas piernas torneadas y firmes, y unos pechos de copa B tirando a C, a pesar de la juventud de ella. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban embobados, Naruto salió despedido por una profunda hemorragia nasal, cayendo encima de la tienda que compartía con Jiraiya, despertandolo de golpe. Cuando consiguió que Naruto recuperara el conocimiento, se negó en rotundo a contarle nada, pero algo le decía a Jiraiya que si lo supiera, el cuadernillo que llevaba echaría humo por como estaría escribiendo de manera frenética. Hinata llegó al poco rato, tan roja que pondría en vergüenza a las fresas maduras, además que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. En ese estado estuvieron casi durante dos semanas, que se ampliaron hasta dos meses cuando Jiraiya, decidió darles la "charla" a ambos, eso si, sin perversidades y por separado, debido a que Naruto aun no retiraba a su invocación de su vigilia antipervertidos. Decir que en ese tiempo fue el más aburrido para el Sannin, que no pudo escribir ni una sola coma para su próximo libro.

Despues de que tanto Naruto como Hinata comenzaron a hablarse, pero lo justo, ya que la pena y la vergüenza aun les invadía, comenzó su entrenamiento elemental. Ahí es cuando a Jiraiya se le puso los pelos de punta: Naruto aprendía como si fuera una esponja, no cuestionaba nada de lo que decía, parecía una copia exacta de su padre, pero el entusiasmo que ponía para entrenar era exactamente igual al de su madre, Kushina Uzumaki. La manera de aprender aterrorizaba al Sannin de tal manera, que pudo completar el Rasengan de su padre, añadiendole chakra naturaleza Futon, creando el Fuuton: Rasengan, el Fuuton: Rasenrengan y el Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. Éste último lo lanzaba, y la destrucción que creaba lo catalogaba como un Jutsu rango S. Hinata era otro cuento, comenzó su entrenamiento con su afinidad Suiton, adaptándolo de tal manera, que parecía una copia del Nidaime Hokage, ya que era capaz de crear agua sin haber dicho elemento en los alrededores. Ambos llegaron incluso a combinar sus jutsus, creando el elemento Hyoton, haciendo que se abrazaran de la alegría, pero separandose de inmediato rojos como tomates cuando se dieron cuenta. Unas risas pervertidas y el sonido de una escritura desenfrenada hicieron que vieran al albo, que estaba en un árbol escribiendo como loco y soltando risas pervertidas. Naruto se indignó ante eso y al grito de ¡Grex!, el wyvern se lanzó a por el Sannin, el cual lo tuvo corriendo por su vida por un par de horas. Cabe decir que cuando paró, necesitó de otro par de horas para poder recuperar el aliento debido al maratón que le hizo correr semejante animal; quien le iba a decir que un animal tan grande se moviera tan rápido.

Poco tiempo después, Naruto y Hinata ya habían aprendido lo suficiente para defenderse solos. A ojo de Jiraiya, Naruto podría ser perfectamente el cuarto Sannin, mientras que Hinata podría ser un Jounin de élite o capitana Ambu. El momento de la despedida se acercaba, ya que Naruto tenía pensamiento de ir a Uzu, o lo que quedaba de él, para ver si había algo de su clan. Jiraiya no le iba a detener, y le dijo que cuando necesitara de él, invocara a uno de los sapos y le hiciera saber donde y cuando; para ello le entregó un pergamino para que pudiera invocarlo. Cuando Naruto y Hinata se fueron, la imagen se le asemejaba a Minato y Kushina a Jiraiya. Solo cuando los había perdido de vista, pudo decir unas palabras que no diría delante de su ahijado.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti gaki. (dicho eso desapareció en una nube de humo)

El viaje a Uzu lo hicieron a lomos de Grex, el cual accedió a llevarlos, ya que podía volar, aunque no le gustaba mucho, debido a que gastaba mucha energía. Solo cuando llegaron a Nami tuvo que parar, atravesar el mar no era su fuerte y además ya había volado demasiado. Desapareciendo en una nube de humo, Naruto decidió invocar a otro wyvern, solo que este era algo temperamental y podría no ayudarle. Al realizar la técnica, salió un wyvern de aspecto de pez, el cual poseia unas aletas similares a alas y unas desarrolladas patas para moverse por tierra. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una piel resbaladiza similar a escamas, de colores azules y doradas, además de que su cabeza se parecía a la de un tiburón. Cuando se dió cuenta de donde estaba miró al rubio, de manera interrogante.

\- Qué hago aquí, Naruto?

\- Siento haberle importunado Sioth-sama, pero necesitamos atravesar el mar hacia Uzu. Íbamos a ir encima de Grex, pero éste se fue diciendo que estaba muy cansado.

\- Cansado mis escamas, ese vago prefiere más la tierra que volar. Esta bien, os llevaré hasta Uzu, asi podré estirar las aletas y nadar un poco en aguas distintas a las de Wyvernkuzan (tierra de los wyverns)

El viaje ocupó todo el día, aunque fue agradable, hasta que llegaron a los remolinos que protegían las islas, los cuales atravesaron con algo de dificultad, aunque casi parecía haber escuchado una risa de Sioth, como si estuviera jugando... naaah seguro lo habrían imaginado. Ya en tierra, agradecieron al enorme animal por el viaje y éste desapareció. Se adentraron en el interior y llegaron a las ruinas de Uzugakure. La visión dejaba sin aliento a Hinata y a Naruto le llenó un sentimiento de tristeza. Sin saber cómo, ambos se tomaron las manos para darse fuerzas, y se adentraron, intentando averiguar todo lo que pudieran del clan de Naruto. Nadie auguraba que en ese día, el legado Uzumaki sería encontrado y nacerían dos leyendas en las tierras Shinobis.

Próximo capítulo: El viento y el rayo de la muerte

Notas del autor: Y corten! Un capítulo que puede ser corto, pero es mejor así. Se lo que estarán pensando más de uno. Que tuvo de infernal el entrenamiento? Fijarse en unaHinata con un cuerpazo de vicio, Naruto inocentón (si claro xD) y encima con las hormonas a flor de piel. Continuen mandando sus reviews, además de que va la primera encuesta para ustedes. ¿Qué prefieren? NaruHina o NaruHarem? Ja ne!


	4. Capitulo III

Hola de nuevo a todos, desde luego el capítulo 2 si que ha tenido éxito (11 reviews en los tres primeros días). La verdad me animó bastante y tenía varios caminos a seguir, pero hubo dudas que responderé ahora.

\- El rinnegan te da la habilidad de utilizar los 5 elementos, pero en Naruto los predominantes eran esos. Si usará los demás o no, ya se vería.

\- Ha habido mayoria abrumadora pidiendo harem, pero eso si, Hinata sería la principal, pero las otras chicas que aparecerían... Eso es se-cre-to xD

\- Muerte por hemorragia nasal? Si eso fuera así, este autor que haría al mismísimo Jiraiya sentir orgullo estaría muerto y bajo tierra hace muchos años, xD Aunque llevo una temporada más solo que la una, pero espero (al igual que Jiraiya) encontrar esa chica especial que me alegre la existencia.

\- Se que iba a poner de título "El viento y el rayo de la muerte" pero este título me lo recomendó un par de amigos que llevan mas años que yo aquí metidos y me gustó la idea.

Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 3: Kuroi Shinigamis**

Han pasado dos años desde la expulsión de Naruto, y en Konoha las cosas no iban muy bien... La Hokage estaba al borde de un ataque de ira con el consejo civil, debido a que desde hace medio año decidió quitarles el poder que habían adquirido sobre el control de la aldea, y eso le daba dolores de cabeza. Todo se originó cuando en la reunión con el Señor Feudal decían que Tsunade estaba perdiendo la cabeza con sus decisiones... sobra decir que aquél civil estaba en alguna celda en la prisión de Konoha. El feudal "ordenó" a la Hokage que para su próxima visita el consejo civil fuera solo eso, un consejo, que no tuviera poder ninguno en los asuntos de la aldea. Tendrían voz pero no voto. Y eso le daba dolores de cabeza, ya que el consejo civil no era el problema en sí, pero Danzou, Homura y Hotaru si eran el problema. Ellos habían conseguido mucho poder y no querían soltar el poder sin pelear. Claro que no lo hacían de frente, pero si disimuladamente. Sumarle a eso que últimamente había rumores sobre dos mercenarios que se habían vuelto sumamente poderosos y temibles en el bajo mundo: los Kuroi Shinigamis. Los reportes indicaban que trabajaban al mejor postor, pero solo iban a por ninjas renegados, lo malo de eso es que sus cabezas aparecían clavadas en una estaca en las aldeas de origen; y eso le daba pavor, no porque hicieran el trabajo de sus ninjas cazadores, sino porque el consejo argumentaba que podrían ser una amenaza para Konoha, y debía reconocer que en parte tambien pensaba igual. Dejo ir esas preocupaciones por el momento, para mirar una foto en su escritorio: en ella salían ella, Shizune y Naruto. Echaba de menos a ese truhán molesto, aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de él. Shizune no quería hablar del tema, pero más de una vez la escuchó llorar por su "otouto" como ella lo veía; sumarle el informe de su pervertido compañero de que aún no le había encontrado no la reconfortaba, y eso que dicho informe llego hace año y medio. Mataría a base de golpes a su compañero por tardar tanto en informar.

En otra parte de la aldea, los restantes novatos (que ya eran chunnin muchos ya) estaban en Ichiraku Ramen, como muestra de homenaje a su compañero injustamente desterrado. Incluso la pelirrosa encontraba injusto aquello, él había intentado más que nadie detener a Sasuke pero claro, entendía que como era el último Uchiha, el consejo le perdonaría todo, pero a Naruto no. Todos sabían quien era después del anuncio de la Hokage sobre quienes eran sus padres. Sobra decir que el único clan que siguió como si nada fue el clan Hyuga, a excepción de Neji, el cual veía a Naruto como alguien admirable que le sacó de su egocentrismo y de sus estupideces del destino; siempre le había criticado por no saber lo que era tener una carga que no se pidió, pero con el relato de que era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, la soledad y el dolor que él vivió era nada comparado con el que vivió Uzumaki Naruto. Todos sabían quienes eran sus padres, la fama que tenían era conocido por todos. Los Inuzuka al saber quien era el padre de Naruto, siempre que podían mandaba rastreadores para traer a Naruto de regreso, idea lanzada por Kiba, ya que "el deber de todo Inuzuka era ser fiel a su manada y su líder al que juraban lealtad", idea que su madre, con una sonrisa, apoyó totalmente, ya que su mejor amiga era la madre de Naruto, la cual tuvo grandes momentos junto a ella. El trio Ino-Shika-Cho tambien pensaban igual. Sus padres eran amigos del Yondaime, y se preguntaban como es que no se habían dado cuenta antes, si tanto el Cuarto como Naruto eran copias de agua, salvo por los bigotes. Lee estaba siempre diciendo que la llama de la juventud de Naruto nunca se apagaría aun a pesar de todo lo que pasó y que lo consideraba un digno rival, aun mayor que Neji. Todos los demás sabían que encontrar a Naruto era su prioridad, se autoimpusieron esa misión de buscar pistas sobre su paradero siempre que salían de la aldea, no que a sus senseis les molestara aquello. Pero los que peor lo llevaron fueron Anko y Ayame: ellas dos conocían a Naruto desde pequeño, pero de dos maneras totalmente distintas. Anko se identificaba con él, odiada por el pueblo por haber sido alumna de Orochimaru; cuando en el examen Chunnin vió su desempeño, incluso barajó la posibilidad de tomarlo como aprendiz, ya que tenía potencial, además de que cuando de pequeño lo cuidaba le parecía divertida la forma de ser que tenía. Ayame sin embargo, desde que se enteró que Naruto fue desterrado, se negó a servir nada a cualquiera de los del consejo civil, igual que su padre. Intentaron cerrarle el negocio por aquello, pero debido a que ellos tenían licencia de admisión de personal, se quedaron con las ganas. Desde luego, la partida de Naruto causó conmoción, y más aun al saber que Hinata se fue con él. Muchos se preguntaron el porqué pero para tres personas, eso estaba más claro que el agua. Shino, Tenten y Neji sabían de los sentimientos de la chica por el rubio, siendo algo admirable por Shino hacer eso, Tenten decía que era lo más romántico que había y Neji solo sonreía: siempre que se enteraba de los planes de su tío para matar a Hinata, se lo comunicaba a la Hokage para que ella frustrara dichos intentos. Claro que sin pruebas claras, no podía acusar a Hiashi, ya que siempre usaba intermediarios y cuando los capturaban, no le reconocían puesto que o usaba o un Henge o eran otras personas. En ese momento, unas explosiones de humo sacaron de sus pensamientos a los chicos, ya que unos ambus solicitaron la presencia de algunos de ellos por la Hokage para una misión.

Cuando llegaron, estaban Kurenai y Anko allí. La misión era ir al país del Té, ya que había informes de bandidos allí que estaban causando estragos y habían solicitado ayuda. Los que habían sido seleccionados (Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Neji y Tenten) salieron a coger sus cosas para reunirse en una hora en la entrada norte. En dos días llegaron al País del Té, y se pusieron a buscar a dichos bandidos. En un bar encontraron a un par algo borrachos, y Anko, siendo Anko, los atrajo fuera para después noquearlos para interrogarlos más tarde. Cuando les sacarón toda la información, se llevaron dos sorpresas: la primera era que eran más de 100 bandidos, comandados por un ninja renegado de Konoha rango A, un Inuzuka el cuál creó un jutsu para fusionarse con su compañero canino, pero que le resultado no gustó al clan, ya que lo veía de forma horrorosa. La otra gran sorpresa que se llevaron, es que en unos días iban a asaltar esa aldea, para matar a todo el mundo, salvo a las mujeres y niñas, para venderlas de esclavas, o algo peor. Estuvieron divagando sobre que hacer, planes y demás, cuando Kiba se levantó de repente y empezó a oler el aire, al igual que Akamaru (que ya tenía un tamaño igual al perro de su madre) de manera frenética.

\- Que pasa Kiba?

Ante la pregunta de Anko, Kiba solo murmuró algo sobre olor a zorro. Ante sus implicaciones, salieron todos, ya que podría ser que Naruto estuviera por ahí. Pero el rastro se perdió misteriosamente, así que era posible que fueran restos de aroma suyo, que podría haber estado por allí en un pasado; asi que todos fueron de vuelta al hostal donde se hospedaban. Sobra decir que los dos bandidos acabaron de bocadillo de un par de serpientes de Anko.

En esa noche, un par de sombras se acercaban al poblado donde se hospedaban los ninjas de Konoha. Iban con unas capas con capucha que ocultaba su identidad, además de unas mascaras en su cara tapando la parte inferior, más otra máscara tipo ambu que tapaba la parte superior en una de las figuras y en la otra lo que llevaba era como un protector ninja, sin símbolo de ninguna aldea tapando sus ojos. Iban tranquilos y alquilaron una habitación en el mismo hostal, pero nadie salvo el dueño se enteró. A la mañana siguiente los ninjas se despertaron para ir al lugar de los bandidos para "ocuparse" de ellos. Llegaron al escondite al mediodía, pero mientras comían mientras estaban ocultos para preparar el plan de entrada, unos alaridos y gritos se escucharon, haciendo que dejaran de comer y mirar a la entrada. La puerta salió despedida hecha pedazos por un cuerpo, o mas bíen dos partes del cuerpo del bandido, que estaba partido por la mitad. El olor a sangre y vísceras comenzó a inundar el lugar, además de gritos de dolor, agonía y muerte. A Anko le brillaban los ojos, semejante nivel de sadismo hacía que ella se sintiera como en su trabajo, el cual adoraba; los demás estaban estupefactos. ¿Quién podría causar semejante masacre? Pero salieron de su estupor cuando una persona salió corriedo, sin su brazo derecho el cual parecía que había sido arrancado de cuajo. Lo reconocieron de inmediato, ya que era el Inuzuka renegado, pero de dentro del escondite salió una figura encapuchada y enmascarada, totalmente ensangrentada, pero sin un rasguño.

\- Malditos Kuroi Shinigami! ¿Cómo os atreveis a destruir mi banda?

\- Lo hacemos porque podemos.

Eso fue lo penúltimo que escuchó el nuke-nin a sus espaldas. Lo último que escuchó fue el crujir de sus huesos craneales al ser atravesados por unas garras que estaban en la mano del otro sujeto. Estaban hechas de un material que desconocían, aunque se le asemejaban a unas garras o puas, pero no reconocían el animal al que pertenecían. Eran largas y curvadas, bien afiladas y parecían en buen estado, ya que atravesaron el craneo del shinobi como si fuera de mantequilla. El cadaver cayó al suelo tras retirar dicha arma, y los ninjas se tensaron cuando ambas personas dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos.

\- ¿Van a bajar o solo van a mirar?

Aquella voz muerta y fría hacía que sintieran escalofríos. Todos bajaron pero a una distancia prudente, listos para cualquier ataque que fueran a sufrir en caso de que a aquellos sujetos decidieran atacar. Pero sus pensamientos no duraron mucho ya que ambas personas miraron a otro lado: había ahí dos miembros de Akatsuki. Los reconocieron de inmediato: Hidan y Kakuzu, los llamados ninjas inmortales. Una sonrisa demencial se puso en la cara de uno de ellos, o eso entendieron a través de su máscara.

\- Por fin, el señuelo funcionó para haceros salir, Kuroi Shinigamis.

\- Vaya, los dos intentos de inmortalidad nos visitan, no se si sentirme alagado por su presencia aquí o decepcionado por enviaros solo a vosotros dos.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil, serás un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama! (gritó uno sacando su guadaña triple)

\- Calmate Hidan, recuerda lo que nos dijo el líder, hay que reclutarlos y si se niegan acabar con ellos. Aun así, son peligrosos.

\- Unirnos a Akatsuki? Nosotros? (una risa siniestra escapó de su boca) Antes me vuelvo un emo narcisista y homosexual (en algun lugar del mundo Sasuke estornudó)

\- ¿Con quien te quedas? Con el multicorazones o con el fanático? (dijo el otro encapuchado)

\- Me es indiferente. Tu sola podrías con ellos dos sin apenas despeinarte.

Esto causó sorpresa en los ninjas de Konoha. Dos ninjas de rango S estaban ahí delante de ellos, y acababan de oir que uno de esos encapuchados, que era una kunoichi, la cual con esa capa no se podría averiguar a simple vista y su voz salía distorsionada, podía con ellos sin despeinarse? Pero quienes eran esos sujetos

\- Que esa chiquilla podría con nosotros sin despeinarse? Cuando Jashin-sama reciba tu sacrificio comprobaras que no somos tan fáciles de derrotar.

La batalla iba a comenzar, pero ninguno se podía mover. El aire se tornó tan frío que parecía que había bajado 20 grados, el instinto asesino que surgió del otro encapuchado les hacía respirar con dificultad.

\- Creo que yo me ocuparé del lengua larga ese. Espero que te diviertas. (dicho eso, en su mano surgió una guadaña hecha tambien de otro material, parecía como escamas, púas y acero, todo junto, pero su tamaño era casi el de una persona) Veamos cuanto aguanta tu guañada triple contra mi guadaña oscura.

Próximo capítulo: Inmortales vs Shinigamis. Batalla mortal.

Notas del autor: Y corten! Los dejé con la intriga. Aunque ya se imaginarán quienes son esos sujetos, en este capítulo quise centrarme en lo que pasaba en Konoha y con los demás, aparte de sacar algunos acontecimientos. Sigan comentando a ver si en tan poco tiempo salen más reviews como con el segundo. Se desvelará quienes son esos sujetos? Y la encuesta de este capítulo es quien será la primera chica que se querrá unir al harém de Naruto. Eso si Hinata no la mata antes xD Ja ne!


	5. Capitulo IV

Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 4: Inmortales vs Shinigamis. Batalla mortal**

La batalla iba a comenzar de un momento a otro. La kunoichi se puso delante de Kakuzu, mientras que el otro se puso delante de Hidan, estaban esperando el momento de comenzar la pelea. No tardó mucho cuando el sonido de las hojas comenzaron a escucharse por un pequeño viento, lo que desencadenó que Hidan atacara al encapuchado con su guadaña triple, pero que fue bloqueada por su homónima oscura, sin dificultad. Kakuzu sin embargo, saltó hacia atrás.

\- Katon: Gran bola de fuego! (lanzó una llamarada en contra de su rival, la cual solo dió un pequeño golpe con el talón en el suelo, haciendo que un muro de piedra se levantara, parando la bola de fuego)

El grupo de Konoha estaba estupefacto. Con ese mínimo golpe y había provocado eso? No querían saber lo que ocurriría si aplicara toda su fuerza. Hidan mientras tanto estaba lanzando golpes con su guadaña, pero no conseguía acertar en su rival.

\- Maldito! Quédate quieto y déjame asesinarme para Jashin-sama!

\- Creo que va a ser que no.

El encapuchado solo levantó la mano, dirigiendola hacia Hidan.

\- Shinra Tensei!

Una ola invisible golpeó a Hidan, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Cuando éste se levantó, notó que su brazo derecho estaba roto y que dolía como mil demonios.

\- Duele! Maldito! Me encargaré de sacrificarte para mantener contento a Jashin-sama!

Mientras tanto, Kakuzu había visto ese jutsu, o lo que fuera, y estaba algo preocupado. La kunoichi delante de él solo miraba como su compañero "jugaba".

\- Si no te concentras, acabarás igual o peor que tu amigo.

Con un suave movimiento de mano, como si estuviera apartando a alguien delante suya de forma delicada, una violenta corriente de viento salió disparada hacia el nuke-nin, el cual se quitó de en medio, pero los árboles que había detrás no acabaron tan bien: medio bosque había acabado con grandes rasgaduras en sus troncos.

\- "Esta mocosa es buena, semejante ataque y lo hace parecer un juego de niños"

De pronto su cuerpo comenzaron a salir como hilos, además de 4 máscaras con diferentes kanjis en su frente. Se podían leer los kanjis de fuego, rayo, agua y viento en ellos.

\- Veamos como paras esto...

De la máscara de fuego salió una gigantesca llamarada, pero de la de viento salió un vendaval que potenció el fuego, y se dirigía hacia la chica. Ésta solo ladeó la cabeza y suspirando, solo dijo "Suiton no Yoroi", para ser cubierta por una capa de agua, la cual cuando se disipó el fuego que la cubrió al instante, solo estaba algo burbujeante, para luego caer al suelo como si nada. Los de Konoha estaban que echaban humo, pero porque sus cerebros no podían procesar lo que estaban viendo: jutsus que podrían ser perfectamente de rango A, siendo parados como si fuera un juego de niños por esos sujetos. Anko estaba con estrellas en los ojos, tenía que conseguir que la chica le enseñara a hacer eso, mientras que los demás estaban con la quijada por los suelos ante tal muestra de poder... o el escaso poder que hicieron gala esos sujetos. Hidan se lanzó otra vez contra el ninja que tenía enfrente, haciendo ataques más a distancia gracias al cable que unía su guadaña a su cintura, pero se desesperaba cada vez más cuando era bloqueada o esquivada por su rival, y eso le estaba sacando de quicio, cosa que no tardó en ocurrir cuando su rival comenzó a bostezar delante suya.

\- Esto es realmente aburrido. Creo que para la próxima vez, haré que Aka-chan peleé conmigo, o que Naja-san lo haga, ellos si me suponen un reto. Tú no eres merecedor de ser ni siquiera un entretenimiento.

Ésta vez fue él quien se lanzó al ataque pero a tal velocidad que el brazo que sujetaba la guadaña salió despedido junto al arma, ya que ésta extremidad fue seccionada de un solo tajo por un rápido movimiento de la guadaña oscura. Los alaridos de Hidan resonaban por el bosque, haciendo que Kakuzu se pusiera nervioso. Estos sujetos eran muy peligrosos, solo Kisame o incluso su líder tendrían el poder necesario para enfrentarse a ellos. Por más que lanzara jutsus contra la chica, ésta los paraba sin pestañear (es un decir, ya que su máscara no dejaba ver su rostro). Pronto el lugar parecía un campo de batalla de varias semanas. Ambos "inmortales" estaban siendo derrotados como si fueran novatos, y eso que ellos eran considerados de rango "S". De pronto el sonido silbante de una ráfaga de viento se comenzó a escuchar, y en la mano elevada del ninja se veía como una especie de shuriken gigante. Los ojos más avanzados (osease la de Kurenai y Anko) vieron que ese jutsu estaba cargado con una alta concentración de chakra de tipo Fuuton; desde luego que quien recibiera ese jutsu no sobreviviría. Pero lo que más sorprendió (y aterró debo decir) fue que la kunoichi hizo algo similar, pero éste tenía chakra Suiton, haciendo ver una esfera cuyo interior se asemejaba a un remolino de agua furiosa.

\- Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!

\- Suiton: Remolino espiral!

Ambos ataques dieron se combinaron, haciéndolo parecer un huracán, que provocaron una gran explosión en el lugar. Cuando se disipó el humo, el cadáver de Hidan solo quedaba su cabeza, aunque se podía ver que ésta aun respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente. Kakuzu sin embargo, estaba agotado, y sin apenas chakra. Cogió la cabeza de Hidan y se disponía a huir, ya que había perdido 3 de sus 4 corazones para protegerse. Ambos fueron envueltos por algo similar a una planta carnívora, que se hundió en el suelo, desapareciendo del lugar; aunque a los sujetos no les importaba para nada. Una vez que todo se calmó, los dos decidieron irse caminando como si fuera un paseo; mientras que los de Konoha aun tenían los ojos como platos. Tenían que reportarlo a la Godaime de inmediato.

Unas horas más tarde...

Los dos encapuchados llegaron al pueblo donde los habían contratado, y al entregar lo que fueron a buscar, recibieron su paga (una suma de unos 5 millones de ryo), ya que les habían contratado para eliminar a todos esos bandidos, a su líder y recuperar todo lo que habían robado, algunas pertenencias eran del Daymio del País del Viento y del Fuego. Ambos se despidieron y partieron con rumbo desconocido, al menos para los habitantes, ya que después de adentrase en el bosque, desaparecieron. En algun lugar oculto, dos explosiones de humo surgieron los dos encapuchados, los cuales fueron recibidos por una pequeña de unos 5 años.

\- Onichan, oneechan, ya han vuelto! (dijo mientras se abrazaba a las dos figuras) Me sentí muy sola aquí con el gruñón de Rath-niisan.

\- Hiromi-chan, no digas asi a Rath-sama, se puede molestar.

\- Desde luego, si no fuera porque sé que no es así, diría que esta mocosa es hija tuya, Naruto.

Dijo un reptil de escamas rojas con partes negras y vientre claro, grandes alas de membranas con púas. Una cola acabada en un aguijón poseía una maza con púas donde almacenaba veneno, pero son sus garras las que lo inyectan. Una cabeza maciza y morro ganchudo, orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules, además de un cuello algo largo. Su voz era masculina y grave. Ante esa afirmación, el encapuchado se quitó la máscara, revelando un par de ojos azules tan profundos como el océano, un pelo rubio alborotado y algo largo ya que le llegaba a los hombros (imagínense a Goku SSJ4 pero en rubio). La otra figura se quitó la máscara y se quitó la capucha, revelando a una chica sumamente hermosa, de facciones finas y delicadas, ojos lavanda, pechos de copa D tirand una figura que cualquier modelo envidiaría. Lo más destacable era el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas por las palabras del viejo wyvern.

\- Pero que cosas dice Rath-sama (dijo Hinata apenada) Solo tenemos 16 años.

\- Me sorprende que con el maestro que tuvieron, no hayan hecho "esto" y "aquello".

Esa declaración hizo que ambos ninjas se pusieron de color rojo tomate, ante la mirada interrogante de la pequeña. Cuando se calmaron y el wyvern se fue, el trío se dirigía hacia un lago para pescar algo para comer.

\- Viste las caras que tenía el cara de perro y los demás?

\- Apuesto que cuando se enteren que hemos sido nosotros, les da un infarto. Por cierto (dijo Hinata en tono bajo) has pensado en cuando volveremos? Ya no somos ninjas renegados, y el Daimyo te ha devuelto el estatus que poseías antes de que el consejo te expulsara. Qué te detiene?

\- El CRA. Conociendo a esos viejos codiciosos de poder, son capaces de meterme en eso.

\- Sabes que tendrás que hacerlo, ya sean en Konoha o cualquier otra aldea.

\- Mínimo necesitaría 5 esposas. Lo sabes no?

\- Sé que nos amaras a todas por igual, sin preferencias. Lo has hecho estos meses conmigo no?

\- Dónde tendría la cabeza para no notarte antes?

\- " _Solo pensabas en esa banshee de pelo rosa._ " (dijo Kurama en su mente, haciendo que Naruto llorara estilo anime)

\- " _Callate Kurama, no te regodees._ "

\- " _Y que quieres que haga? Me aburro aquí mucho, a ver si me dejas salir alguna vez._ "

\- " _Dejar a un zorro pervertido con mi linda e inocente Hinata a solas? Ni en tus sueños_ "

\- " _Nah, no es mi tipo, no me gustan tan desarrolladas. Aunque debo reconocer que tiene un buen par de te..._ "

\- " _¡KURAMA! No quiero oírte decir obscenidades de mi Hinata!_ "

\- Pasa algo Naruto-kun?

\- Kurama, con sus tonterías.

\- Por tonterías te refieres a sus pervertidas ideas?

\- Por ahí va la cosa.

\- No se si sentirme alagada o asustarme por la idea.

\- De que hablan? (dijo la niña con una cara totalmente kawai)

\- Cosas de mayores Hiromi-chan. Bueno, quien quiere pescado?

\- YOOOO-ttebane!

\- Desde luego porque lo sabemos, pero es igualita que tu madre Naruto-kun. (dijo Hinata entre risitas)

Y no es para menos, Hiromi era un calco a Kushina Uzumaki de pequeña, pelo rojo largo hasta la cintura, ojos amarillentos, cara redondeada... Por suerte no tenía su temperamento, con Kurama y Rath tenía suficiente.

Próximo capítulo: Defenderé lo que es mío

Notas del autor: Y corten! Ya vieron la batalla, la cual ambos "inmortales" ( **Sí... cof cof... inmortales... cof cof** ) tuvieron que salir por patas. Que hará Naruto ante el CRA que sabe que tendrá que asumir? Quien es Hiromi y de donde ha salido? Todo esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo. Y dejen reviews, no solo se subscriban a favoritos, sus comentarios me animan a escribir. Ja ne!


	6. Capitulo V

Hola a todos, he tardado lo mío pero el trabajo es el trabajo y si no deja un minuto, no puedo avanzar xD (" **Inner: si claro, tu que estas en lo que estas** " Yo: Tu te callas. Hitomi: Urashima-kun... Yo: Si, ya voy. " **Inner: Veis lo que tengo que soportar señores lectores?** ")

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 5: Defenderé lo que es mío**

En un lugar escondido entre las naciones elementales, Naruto y Hinata,en compañía de Hiromi, tenían un tiempo libre, ya que de vez en cuando entrenaban, pero hoy deseaban estar tranquilos. Naruto decidió volver a Konoha en un tiempo, pero no se hacía todavía a la idea de tener varias esposas. Con Hinata no elevó su relación a lo íntimo (lo más que habían hecho fue caricias íntimas y mucho es, nada de sexo, y eso que Kurama estaba como loco dando consejos y metiendo sueños a su inquilino) pero aun así, no sabía como sobrellevarlo. Pero no solo eso, sino como explicaría la llegada de Hiromi, por no hablar de la que se armaría con el clan Hyuga en cuanto Hinata pisara la aldea. Él sabía de sobra que ella podría barrer el piso con ellos en cuestión de segundos, y eso siendo suave.

\- " _ **Sabes que te preocupas demasiado?**_ "

\- " _¿Que quieres que haga Kurama? A ver cómo explico que Hiromi es una superviviente de Uzu, encima del clan Uzumaki. Esos del consejo querrán meterla en el programa de crianza en cuanto tenga edad, y ni loco lo permito, antes asesino a todo el consejo. Luego esta lo del CRA..._ "

\- " _ **Si fuera Jiraiya, él estaría encantado de estar en tu pellejo chico.**_ "

\- "La diferencia es que yo no soy un pervertido como él."

\- " _ **Sí claro, debo recordarte esos sueños que has tenido con la chica?**_ "

\- " _KURAMA! Esos sueños me los metes tu!_ "

\- " _ **Pero no te desilusionan. Admítelo, eres un pervertido, pero es bueno serlo con tus novias y prometidas. Otra cosa es tu maestro, que le da igual con cual sea. Esa es la diferencia entre él y tú. Lo tuyo es amor y lo suyo es lujuria.**_ "

Ahí Naruto no objeto nada. Sus sentimientos hacia la chica de ojos perla los tenía muy claros, quería casarse con ella y compartir el resto de su vida junto con su ángel. Desde que rescató a Hiromi, se convirtió en algo así como un hermano mayor sobreprotector con ella. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, porque tenía entrenamiento con el hermano mayor de Rath, Silverus, del mismo clan que Rath, pero éste era de color plateado, más fuerte que él. Aunque era un sádico, también era bastante bueno dando consejos, cuando estaba inspirado. Una cosa estaba clara: despues del entrenamiento, necesitaria un buen masaje de su Hinata, porque acababa con todos los músculos agarrotados.

Hinata estaba con Hiromi bajo las alas de Rathi, la compañera de Rath, que aunque no era del clan Rathalos, era del clan hermano Rathian, que son iguales, con la diferencia que las Rathian eran de color verde en general, aunque había algunas de color rosa y dorado. Estaba cepillando el pelo de Hiromi mientras conversaba con su compañera.

\- **Deja de pensar en eso. Sabes que tu novio hará lo correcto.**

\- Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que hará. Sé que acepará lo del CRA, pero no aceptará a cualquier chica que le impongan, no si no hay sentimientos.

\- **Entonces que te preocupa?**

\- Me preocupa Hiromi, Naruto la quiere mucho. Si alguno del consejo intenta hacerle algo, o meterla en esa abominación de la ley de cría, es capaz de destruirlo todo. Sabes que es muy impulsivo.

\- **Eso le pasa por estar demasiado tiempo con Silverus. Son iguales los dos.**

\- Nee-chan, ¿por qué Naruto-niichan no quiere volver a su casa?

\- Porque en esa aldea siempre lo trataron mal, desde que era pequeño. No tuvo padres que le cuidaran y le amaran. Tu no correrás esa suerte, ya que tanto Naruto como yo seremos como tus papas.

\- **A ver si se va a convertir en una consentida berrinchuda.**

\- No digas eso, no se convertirá en eso. Verdad que no Hiromi-chan?

La chica solo se rió un poco, mientras que Rathi solo rodó los ojos. Desde que aceptó entrenar a Hinata, se sorprendió mucho que se parecía al mocoso, en cuanto a fortaleza y tenacidad. Le caía muy bien y desde entonces se convirtió en su invocación favorita. Pero temía cuando Naruto tuviera que hablar con los sabios Shang y Lung, y pavor si conociera a Gore o a Tor. Ojalá que no. Naruto no realizó el ritual de compañero debido a qué quería conocer a todas las razas antes de realizarlo. Noble, pero temerario.

En Konoha...

El grupo de shinobis llegaron a la aldea y se fueron a reportar con la Godaime. En cuanto llegaron, esperaron a que les recibiera, ya que estaba reunida. En cuanto les dijo "pasen", vieron que estaban ahí las momias, como algunos les decían: Homura y Koharu.

\- Misión completada, aunque desafortunadamente no por nosotros.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Cuando llegamos al lugar, capturamos a dos bandidos. Anko les sacó la verdad de donde estaba su escondite. Al día siguiente fuimos para allá, y cuando ibamos a asaltar la guarida, la entrada se destrozó con el cuerpo mutilado de uno de ellos. Los Kira Shinigamis estaban allí.

\- COMO?!

Los dos consejeros se exaltaron, que esos dos mercenarios estuvieran allí no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Acabaron con todos ellos solos. Y mataron al renegado Inuzuka. Pero al parecer estaban allí porque Akatsuki quería que ellos se le unieran. Hidan y Kakuzu estaban allí para reclutarlos.

La Godaime se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de contener el tremendo dolor de cabeza que le vendría encima después con el consejo. Si esos dos se unía a Akatsuki, entonces sería un gran problema, con "p" mayúscula.

\- Sin embargo (cortó Kurenai) ellos no solo rechazaron unirse, sino que prácticamente los molieron a golpes. Por lo que pudimos averiguar, uno de ellos es al menos una kunoichi, ya que el otro sujeto dijo " _tu sola podrías con ellos sin despeinarte_ ". Sospechamos que el otro es un shinobi, pero no podemos confirmarlo, sus voces salían distorsionadas. Al final Akatsuki tuvieron que salir huyendo debido a la paliza que les estaban dando, y ni siquiera sudaron una sola gota. Eran muy poderosos. La chica con un simple roce tiene la fuerza que usted tiene Godaime-sama.

\- Tsunade-sama, se lo dijimos, esos sujetos son muy peligrosos. Pero no nos escucha para nada.

\- No voy a mandar a shinobis a por unos sujetos que los podría matar en un parpadeo. No estoy loca. Además, lo que haga no os incumbe a vosotros.

\- Somos los representantes del consejo.

\- Por el momento.

Los dos consejeros se fueron de allí, irritados. Desde que el consejo civil fue destituido, solo quedaban ellos dos y Danzou para intentar recuperar el poder que se estaba perdiendo. A su juicio Tsunade no valía como Hokage, pero tenía el respaldo del feudal. Si tan solo pudieran encontrar algo para desacreditarla... Tendrían que hablar con Danzou. Mientras en la oficina, Tsunade llamó a Sakura y Shizune.

\- Hokage-sama (dijo Kiba) en el lugar había restos del olor de Naruto. Sin embargo no puedo decir con seguridad si era reciente o no.

\- Y de Hinata?

\- No había nada.

\- Bien, pueden retirarse. (una vez que se retiraron, solo quedaron Tsunade, y sus dos aprendices) Esto cada día va a peor. El consejo se me puede echar encima si no hago algo con esos dos mercenarios. No han atentado contra nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan hacerlo en un futuro.

\- Maestra, a lo mejor no pasa nada, pero en parte entiendo la preocupación del consejo. Dos sujetos que derrotaron a dos ninjas catalogados como clase S sin esfuerzo?

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa. La fuerza que tienen es inmensa, y no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos.

En eso un ave pica en la ventana, un ave mensajera. El mensaje era de Jiraiya.

\- Hasta que el pervertido nos honra, ya era hora de que mandara noticias.

En la carta ponía lo siguiente:

" _Tsunade-hime, he encontrado a los chicos, lamentablemente no volverán de inmediato, ya que estaban ocupados. Me tomé la libertad de entrenarlos un poco, y debo decir que te sorprenderías con el nivel que tienen. El gaki encontró el legado Uzumaki y la chica ahora es casi tan fuerte o más que una capitana ambu. Por lo que Naruto me dijo, puede que vuelvan en una semana máximo._

 _Cuando vuelva en unos días, te invitaré a sake._

 _Atte: Jiraiya el Galante._

 _PD: No me muelas a golpes y deja de llamarme pervertido._ "

La noticia alegró mucho a Sakura y Shizune la cual fue a comunicarlo a los amigos de Naruto y los senseis. Pero para Tsunade significaba problemas, ya que el consejo todavía odia a Naruto y si se presenta y comienzan con sus tonterías, tendría que ejecutarlos a todos. Aun con el apoyo del Feudal, habían recibido la orden de volver de inmediato. Pero podría ser que estuvieran muy lejos y por eso tardarían tanto en volver. Convocó al consejo de manera urgente para hablar con ellos de lo que sabía. Una vez reunidos, estaban bastante enfadados; no era común una reunión con esa urgencia. Cuando la Hokage entró, todos comenzaron a exigirle el motivo de la reunión.

\- Consejo de Konoha, he recibido un mensaje de Jiraiya. Ha encontrado a Naruto y Hinata. En una semana máximo estarán aquí.

\- ¡Hay que arrestarlos nada mas vuelvan! (gritó un civil)

\- ¡Ese demonio y su puta no deben entrar en Konoha! (gritó otro civil)

\- ¡SILENCIO! El feudal fue tajante en esta cuestión. No son renegados, les devolvió su estatus de ninjas, lo cual pueden volver cuando quieran.

\- Son un peligro para la aldea Tsunade. (dijo Danzou tranquilamente)

\- Para la aldea? O para ti? Os lo advierto, como hagais algo contra ellos dos, no os garantizo salir indemnes de eso.

\- Propongo someterlo a votación.

\- Eso no se puede, son shinobis, así que están bajo nuestra jurisdicción. El consejo civil no tiene voto en este asunto. (dijo Shikaku Nara)

El consejo civil no estaba para nada contento con eso, desde que les quitaron el poder hace dos años, apenas podían hacer nada. Sin embargo, intentarían hacer algo aunque sea a escondidas. El líder del clan Hyuga endureció sus facciones. Si el estorbo volvía se encargaría de eliminarla personalmente, y luego le echaría la culpa al demonio. La afrenta de esos dos hacia el clan no iba a ser perdonada.

Próximo capítulo: El regreso. Tensión en el consejo

Notas del autor: Y corten! El consejo sigue con las suyas, que harán nuestros héroes? Les dará un paro cardíaco en cuanto sepan quienes son en realidad? Dejen sus reviews, y por favor, dejarlos de verdad, no solo se subscriban, que me alegra que se subscriban, pero sus comentarios me alegran aun más. Dejen ideas y opiniones, ya que entre ellas seguramente meta alguna en el próximo capítulo. Matta ne!


	7. Capitulo VI

Hola a todos, el exitazo del capítulo anterior (6 reviews en menos de 12 horas) me ha animado a escribir, y además hoy en el curro voy a estar parado ya que el jefe de proyecto no ha venido y estoy sin hacer nada. (Inner: **Mejor aquí que en casa, allí es que no puedo estar tranquilo.** Yo: Ya hablaremos tu y yo "amigo") Os dejo con el capítulo.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 6: El regreso. Tensión en el consejo**

Ha pasado una semana desde el mensaje de Jiraiya el Galante (apodado pervertido por Tsunade o Ero-sennin por Naruto), y Tsunade estaba en la entrada junto a Shizune, Anko, Yugao y los demás compañeros de generación. El plazo terminaba hoy, y desde que les notificaron de su venida, estuvieron cada día ahí esperándole. Todos habían crecido, y es que dos años y medio no pasa en balde. Sakura se había dejao el pelo por los hombros, ya que se lo cortó el día que Naruto fue desterrado; Tenten seguía igual pero iba de la mano de Neji; Kiba seguía con los mismos rasgos salvajes y su perro Akamaru era más grande (ya se sabe como es en capítulos anteriores), Lee seguía vistiendo su espandex verde y sus calentadores; Shino llevaba una gabardina que le tabapa prácticamente entero; Neji ya era Jounin y se le veía un aire más maduro; Ino era una de las kunoichis más bellas, siendo pretendida por muchos chicos, pero ella no le hacía caso a nadie; Shikamaru impasible con su inseparable "problemático" en su boca y con expresión aburrida, y finalmente Chouji, el cuál estaba con su inseparable bolsa de patatas. Mientras esperaban, el nerviosismo aguardaba en ellos, y hacían lo que sea para hacer pasar el tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo estará el gaki despues de todo este tiempo? -dijo Anko mientras jugaba con un kunai en sus manos.

\- O Hinata, según Jiraiya es muy fuerte. Casi no me lo creo, con lo tímida y frágil que parecía antes.-contestó Kurenai.

\- Ya quiero que lleguen, les prepararé una buena ración de ramén, ya verán que Naruto no tardará en pasarse por allí.-continuó Ayame.

En eso escuchan un fuerte ruido, como de algo aproximarse, además de una sombra enorme que se acerca. Todos miraron con horror al ser que venía hacia ellos, haciendo que más de uno de ellos se pusiera en alerta ante un posible ataque. Cuando pudieron enforcar al ser, vieron a una criatura de alas muy fuertes, 4 patas desarrolladas, de color morado oscuro, garras rojizas y membranas alares cubiertas de escamas como pelos negros. No se le veían ojos, pero aun así era imponente. Cuando descendió y cayó justo delante de ellos, levantando una cortina de polvo, haciendo que todos tosieran. Cuando ya pudieron ver, se quedaron anodadados al ver quien estaba encima de esa criatura: eran Naruto y Hinata, junto a una pequeña niña. Espera, ¿pequeña niña? Una enorme vena apareció en las frentes de Tsunade y Sakura, mientras que Kurenai tenía un tic en la ceja y un gesto molesto, mientras que Anko sonreía de forma pervertida. Pero todo esto pasó a segundo plano cuando bajaron de la criatura y pudieron ver que tanto Hinata como Naruto llevaban una venda en los ojos.

\- Naruto, Hinata, ¿sois vosotros?-preguntó la rubia de prominentes atributos

\- Claro que sí abuela, ¿a quien esperabas sino?-respondió Naruto.

Tsunade le dió un buen golpe en la cabeza acompañado del clásico grito "¡que no me llames abuela!", aunque luego se retiró algo asustada cuando la criatura mostró sus filosos colmillos ante tal agresión.

\- Tss tranquilo Gore, no pasa nada. Ya puedes volver, nosotros nos ocupamos. - dijo en tono conciliador Hinata, a lo que la criatura asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Los demás no podían creer que esa criatura tan terrorífica hiciera caso a Hinata, ¿sería acaso su invocación? Muchos esperaban que no. Kiba desde luego no quitaba la vista de Hinata, al igual que Neji, aunque por causas muy diferentes: Kiba tenía la mirada fija en los grandes pechos de Hinata mientras un rastro de saliva salía de su boca; mientras que Neji miraba a la que era su prima, pero no estaba la débil prima que se había ido, sino una poderosa Kunoichi.

\- Kiba, o dejas de mirar a mi Hinata de esa manera, o querrás conocer a uno de mis amigos.-dijo Naruto en un tono algo... ¿molesto?

Kiba no hizo más que despertarse y reir nerviosamente, ya que el tono amenazador que usó Naruto infundía miedo, siendo sinceros.

\- Naruto, y esta niña? No me digas que has seguido las perversiones de Jiraiya.- comentó Tsunade en un claro gesto de molestia.

\- Como puede decir eso Tsunade-sama? Solo tenemos 15 años y esta niña tiene 5 años.-dijo una roja, que digo, rojísima Hinata ante esa insinuación, no que le disgustara, pero a su mente venían todo tipo de imágenes de como el proceso, mas que nada en la pasión carnal, y eso la apenaba... un poco.

\- Bueno, mejor vamos al despacho y allí hablamos. Por cierto, ¿por qué van con los ojos vendados?-dijo Tsunade mirando las vendas.- No me digais que...

\- Para nada abuela, es una sorpresa.-sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Cuando iban al despacho, todo el mundo veía a la pareja y a la niña. El chico parecía muy fuerte, ya que el porte y el físico que tenía hacía que más de una mujer tuviera pensamientos nada sanos. Y muchos hombres miraban a Hinata con lascivia y lujuria, claro que acababan aterrorizados ante el poderoso instinto asesino que el rubio les dirigía, claro que nadie más se enteraba. Al llegar, entaron al despacho Tsunade, Sakura y Kakashi, que llegó tarde, como siempre. Naruto acabó azul ante el potente (y mortal abrazo) de Shizune, siendo salvado por Hinata, el cual al despegar a Naruto, este comenzó a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire.

\- Aire, néctar de los dioses como te extrañe!-dijo comicamente Naruto.

\- Bueno, antes de nada, me presentas a esta pequeña?

\- Claro, adelante, preséntate ante la abue... ejem, ante la Hokage – dijo/corrigió Naruto ante la mortal mirada de Tsunade.

\- Mi nombre es Hiromi Uzumaki, tengo 5 años, es un placer.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Que niña más educada, ojala alguien tomara ejemplo.-dijo Tsunade mirando de reojo a Naruto.

\- Cuando el infierno se congele.-respondió Naruto, recibiendo otra mortal mirada de la rubia.

\- Bueno pueden decirme ya lo de... - lo que vió Tsunade la dejó sin palabras ya que tanto Naruto como Hinata se quitaron las vendas y lo que vió la dejó estupefactas. Los ojos del rubio eran morados con 6 anillos concentricos en las pupilas, mientras que los de Hinata eran del tipico color perla, pero estos eran más brillantes.

\- Yo poseo el Rinnegan y Hinata-chan el Tenseigan. Aunque debo decir que no solemos usarlos, ya que cuando lo hacemos... mejor no quiera saberlo.-dijo/respondió ante la muda pregunta de la Hokage.

Kakashi tenía los ojos como platos, ya que había escuchado historias y rumores sobre el Rinnegan, pero ver a uno de tus alumnos con esos ojos, no era algo que se viera todos los días. En eso un Ambu se presentó ante la Hokage.

\- Hokage-sama, el consejo se ha reunido y requiere de su presencia y la de estas tres personas.-dicho eso se retiró.

Tsunade ya estaba refunfuñando y soltando maldiciones. No llevaban ni 30 minutos en la aldea y ya querían pelea con ellos.

\- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, podemos defendernos de sobra.-dijo muy segura Hinata, para sorpresa de todos.

Cuando iban para la sala del consejo, Hiromi iba cogida de la mano de Naruto y de Hinata, además de que se habían puesto la venda, otra vez. La que les esperaba al consejo. Cuando entraron, la Hokage tomo asiento, mientras que Naruto y Hinata, junto a Hiromi, se pusieron a un lateral, apoyados en la pared. El silencio que había era preludio de una tormenta.

\- ¿Por qué se ha convocado esta reunión?-preguntó Tsunade.

\- Queremos saber qué hacen estas dos personas aquí. No son bienvenidas.-dijo un miembro del consejo civil.

\- Mide tus palabras, no sea que sean las últimas que digas.-contestó como si nada Naruto.

\- Más respeto mocoso insolente.-alzó la voz otro miembro del consejo.

\- Cuantos idiotas (sorpresa general al ser Hinata quien dijo eso) Saben quienes son sus padres, saben de su potencial, el mismo feudal nos quitó la condición de renegados que ustedes nos pusieron injustamente, y aun así siguen despreciando a Naru-chan?

\- Que va a saber la puta del demonio!-gritó otro miembro del consejo civil, aunque fue lo último que dijo, cuando su cabeza acabó clavada en al pared, arrancada de cuajo del cuerpo que estaba en la silla, echando sangre por el cuello. Todos miraron que tenía como un haz de luz en forma de tridente clavado entre los ojos, y que la persona que había lanzado ese ataque fue... Hinata.

\- Perdón, se me escapó, es que cuando se meten conmigo, mi mano se mueve sola.-dijo con tono juguetón Hinata. Por fortuna Naruto había tapado los ojos de Hiromi, para que no viera nada.

\- Shizune-nechan, podrías llevar a Hiromi a jugar por favor? Si eso dile al "tío" Kakashi que te ayude.-comentó Naruto.

Shizune asintió ante sus palabras y se llevo a la risueña pequeña a jugar con ella y su tío. Cuando se fueron, Naruto puso un gesto serio, el cual a más de uno le recordaba a su padre cuando se ponía en modo "comandante".

\- Lo que mi linda Hinata ha dicho y hecho, es una advertencia. Cualquier ataque contra nuestra persona o contra Hiromi, sera objeto de represalia, y ese imbécil (señalando al concejal decapitado) ha corrido con suerte. Yo le habría hecho algo mucho peor.

\- No vengas a amenazarnos mocoso.-dijo Hiashi.

\- No es una amenaza, es una advertencia.-contraatacó Naruto.

Danzou estaba en silencio, pero no perdía detalle. Claramente tanto Naruto como Hinata habían cambiado para mejor. Podrían serles muy útiles para sus planes, si tan solo pudiera hacerse con la pequeña, podría controlarles. Pero tenía que esperar por el momento.

\- Vamos a calmarnos un poco. Ambus, llévense a ese pobre diablo (con sarcasmo), antes que su hedor contagie la sala entera.

Cuando se llevaron el cadaver y limpiaron la sangre, el consejo miraba a los chicos con sumo interés algunos, otros con odio y repulsión.

\- Como ya deben saber, el feudal nos devolvió el estatus de shinobis por el injusto destierro al que me sometieron.

\- Además de secuestro de la heredera del clan Hyuga.-dijo Hiashi.

\- No se donde está el secuestro si yo me fui por voluntad propia con él.-dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos.

\- Debe estar siendo controlada por el demonio.-dijo otro civil, recibiendo una mortal mirada de Naruto.

\- Otro insulto más ante mi persona, y reduciré Konoha a cenizas.-dijo Naruto, haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no quitarse las vendas y tomarse la justicia por su mano.

\- Una palabra despectiva más contra ellos por vuestra parte, consejo civil, y os mando a todos con Ibiki y Anko.-dijo/ordenó Tsunade con gesto duro.

\- Antes de nada, ¿podríamos saber porque están vendados de los ojos?-comentó Tsume Inuzuka. Ella le caía bien el chico, y viendo como Hinata se defendía, la hacía sonreir. Una completa kunoichi no se veía todos los días.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se "miraron" para luego quitarse las vendas. Decir que la sala se quedó estupefactos sería un eufenismo comparado con la incredulidad en las caras de los miembros del consejo. Solo Tsunade no mostró sorpresa. Cuando todos se recuperaron, se miraban los unos a los otros.

\- No sabíamos que poseían un dojutsu.-comentó Shikaku Nara.

\- A este punto de deshonra has llegado Hinata? Has corrompido el Byakugan.-dijo con desdén Hiashi.

\- Corrompido? (preguntó irónicamente Hinata) Lo he mejorado, es el Tenseigan, tan poderoso como el Rinnegan de mi Naru-chan.

La cosa mejoraba por momentos, dos poderosos y legendarios dojutsus, del que se creían que era un mito o una leyenda, ahí en la aldea, a su disposición. Muchos miembros del consejo civil ya querían sacar provecho de ello, y sabían como hacerlo.

\- Entonces que Naruto funde su clan.- comento como si nada un miembro civil.

\- En todo caso sería restaurar su clan.-dijo Shibi Aburame.- El clan Uzumaki quedo diezmado en la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja, solo sobrevivió su madre. Ahora él es el último Uzumaki.

\- Eso no sería problema, se le asignarán un número adecuado de...-no pudo terminar de hablar el concejal civil, debido a que Naruto se incorporó de la pared para dirigirse hacia el consejo.

\- Antes que nada, ustedes no me asignarán esposas a su conveniencia; las elegiré yo.-dijo Naruto.

\- Es contra las leyes de Konoha.-dijo Homura.

\- Mentira. El Acta de Restauración de Clanes especifica claramente que si no tengo al menos 5 prometidas o esposas cuando alcance la mayoría de edad, podrían hacer eso. Como no es el caso ya que aun quedan 3 años para ello, aun tengo tiempo para encontrar otras 4 esposas, y siempre voy con sentimientos, no por obligación. Sobra decir que Hinata es una de ellas.-contraatacó Naruto.

\- NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HINATA SE CASE CON UN MONSTRUO COMO TÚ!-dijo colérico Hiashi.

\- No tienes ni la fuerza ni el poder para impedirlo. No por nada, nos conocen como los Kuro Shinigami.-dijo com si nada Hinata.

Al desatar aquella bomba, el consejo enmudeció a tal grado, que no podía articular palabra. Era una mentira, una estratagema para engañarlos.

\- No me creo esa mentira Hinata. Siempre fuistes un estor...

Hiashi no pudo hablar más, ya que una mano se aferró en su garganta y estampó su cuerpo contra la pared, siendo sujetado férreamente por una mano. Hinata tenía a su padre contra la pared, asfixiándolo.

\- Que te quede claro, "padre". Ni tu ni nadie decidirá mi destino. Yo sé como va todo, como tiene que resurgir el clan y yo le apoyo totalmente. Solo lamento que no seré la única, pero sé que Naruto nos amará a todas por igual, sin dar preferencias a ninguna. Y orgullosa estoy de ser su prometida.

Una vez dijo eso, solto a Hiashi, el cual estaba algo azul por el susto y por la falta de aire. Cuando se incorporó, tenia el cuello rojo y con la marca de la mano de Hinata. Ésta se dirigía donde Naruto, pero Hiashi se lanzó a por ella por la espalda, pero se escuchó un "Shinra Tensei¡" para salir despedido contra la pared, atravesándola y dejando un gran agujero en la pared. Todos miraron al rubio, el cual tenía la mano extendida hacia donde el agujero.

\- HA ATENTADO CONTRA UN MIEMBRO DEL CONSEJO! HAY QUE MATARLO! ENCERRARLE!-los gritos del consejo civil además de los consejeros Homura y Koharu se hicieron con la sala. Un golpe de Tsunade en el escritorio los calló un poco.

\- Que quede claro que Hiashi atacó por la espalda a Hinata, con lo cual el castigo que ha recibido ha sido más que merecido.

\- Ella atacó primero a Hiashi, es un monstruo al igual que el demonio. Hay que... argh...-una guadaña oscura se enterró en su pecho, para luego ser jalada hacia fuera, abriéndole el pecho dejando a la vista los órganos internos. La guadaña estaba en la mano del rubio.

\- Otro insulto contra mí o contra Hinata, solo digo eso.-avisó Naruto.

El consejo ahora si que estaba pálido, y Tsunade estupefacta. Jamás se esperaría que Naruto matara a alguien, y que en menos de una hora matara a dos miembros del consejo civil, a sangre fría, la hacía estremecerse. El consejo shinobi estaba igual. No iban a irse con tapujos. Eran ya unos shinobis hechos y derechos.

\- Debemos realizarles una prueba para ver en que rango se les pondría, porque cuando salieron de Konoha, eran unos gennin; aunque está claro que ahora no son gennin, debido a la muestra de poder que han hecho ambos chicos.-dijo Inoichi Nara.- Debo decir que apruebo lo que han hecho, el consejo civil no tiene jurisdicción sobre un shinobi. Solo son rencores personales contra ellos. La ley shinobi les ampara en lo que han hecho.

\- Les dejarías matar a todo aquél que ellos quieran?-dijo Homura.

\- Siempre que hayan sido atacados previamente, pueden hacerlo perfectamente. Aunque preferiría que los capturaran y los llevaran a IT.-dijo Tsunade.

\- Creo que Anko querrá divertirse un poco con esos estúpidos.-dijo Ibiki con una enigmática sonrisa.

Durante dos horas más estuvieron hablando y discutiendo el nuevo estatus de Naruto y Hinata, hasta que se decidió que ambos serían Jounin, debido a que con sus dojutsus y al historial que había de los Kuro Shinigami, corroborado por Inoichi el cual pudo entrar, con permiso, a las mentes de Hinata y Naruto y verificó todo lo que ellos dijeron. Todo resuelto ya, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida, pero Naruto miro al consejo desafiante.

\- Si alguien osa tocar un pelo a Hinata o a Hiromi, deseará que lo hubiera asesinado el Kyubi cuanto atacó hace 15 años.-amenazó Naruto.

\- Eso si no lo mato yo primero.-completó Hinata.

Despues de eso, abandonaron la sala del consejo.

Próximo capítulo: Tócalas si te atreves

Notas del autor: Y corten! Desde luego ambos chicos si que saben "argumentar" y "negociar" Naruto y Hinata. Hiashi ha recibido un poco de "castigo celestial" por sus palabras, y el consejo igualmente. Seguir dejando reviews. Ante la pregunta de uno de ustedes que dijo que porque tenía que ser Harem, y debo decir que se preguntó si querían que fuera solo pareja o harém y salió por mayoría harem; lo que los lectores piden, yo se los doy (en su medida, yaoi no meto ni loco, ni locuras ni demás cosas.) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capitulo VII

Hola a todos, esto cada día va a mejor. 10 reviews solo en las 48 horas siguientes de ser publicado el capítulo. Eso me llena de orgullo y ganas de continuar. Estoy barajando un par de ideas, a ver si os gustan. Pero lo diré abajo del todo. Que disfruten del capítulo.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto.

\- blablablabla → Hablando

\- " _bla bla bla bla_ " → Pensando

 **Capítulo 7: Tócalas si te atreves**

Hinata y Naruto fueron a por Hiromi, que estaba jugando con Shizune y con Kakashi, éste curiosamente le cogió cariño a la pequeña y estaba jugando con ella, aunque ella lo que intentaba era bajarle la máscara, pero sin éxito. Cuando notaron a la pareja, Shizune les dijo que sus amigos se reunirían en casa de Tenten, la cual vivía junto a Neji, cosa que hizo que el detector de travesura que Hinata cogió de Naruto se activara, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- "Cuando pone esa sonrisa, me da que va a hacer alguna de las suyas"

\- " **No se si sentirme orgulloso o temblar de miedo. Esa novia tuya nunca sabes con que te va a salir.** "

\- "Por suerte no va dirigido hacia nosotros."

Una vez informados, ellos se dirigieron hacia Ichirakus Ramen, ya que Naruto quería comer ese platillo de nuevo, aunque Hinata se imaginaba que se comería unos veinte. Menos mal que tenían muchísimo dinero ahorrado, sino acabarían en quiebra pronto. Mientras ellos iban directos a comer algo, en una base oculta subterránea, Danzou estaba reunido junto a Homura y Koharu.

\- Hay que hacer algo contra ese demonio. No puede irse de rositas después de lo que ha hecho.-dijo Homura.

\- Lamentablemente el poder que demostraron, aunado que tienen la protección del feudal, nos será difícil hacer algo.-suspiraba Koharu.

\- Por muy fuertes que sean, siempre hay un punto débil, y ese punto débil es esa niña. No siempre estarán con ella, así que podemos aprovecharnos de ello. Con ella bajo nuestro poder, ellos harán lo que le digamos.-dijo Danzou malévolamente.

\- Podríamos hablar con Hiashi también, se que él tiene especial interés en acabar con Hinata. Si lo conseguimos, ese demonio quedará vulnerable por el dolor.-sugirió Homura, el plan estaba tomando forma.

\- O podríamos enfurecer al chico Kyubi y que éste arrasara la aldea. Hay que pensarlo muy detenidamente.

Los tres ancianos se quedaron un rato más planeando el como acabar con ellos, hasta que ya averiguaron como hacerlo. Mientras tanto, nuestro trío favorito estaba comiendo tranquilamente, salvo Naruto que estaba engullendo, en el restaurante de Ichirakus.

\- Me alegro de tu vuelta chico, este lugar ha estado bastante tranquilo en tu ausencia.

\- No sabes como extrañaba este sabor. Solo el ramen que prepara mi Hina-chan lo supera.-dijo con cascadas en los ojos Naruto mientras comía su miso ramen.

\- Naruto-kun.-dijo Hinata algo abochornada, rara vez se avergonzaba, pero con Naruto le pasaba siempre cuando alagaba sus dotes culinarias.

\- Podrías ayudarme a hacer nuevas recetas Hinata, así tendríamos más variedad.-sugirió Ayame desde la cocina.

\- Más!-gritó Hiromi, a lo que Teuchi le puso otro bol.

\- Seguro que no es hija tuya Naruto? Ella parece que come tanto como tú.-dijo mientras señalaba los 4 miso ramen que ya tenía vacíos Hiromi, en comparación con los siete que llevaba Naruto.

\- Soy padre completamente virgen. Aunque más bien me considero su hermano mayor.-dijo Naruto viendo como Hiromi comía totalmente feliz, mientras Hinata parecía una señal de tránsito por lo colorada que estaba.

Ya después de haber comido, se dirigieron a dar una vuelta por la aldea, la cual había cambiado bastante poco. Cuando llegaron al área de entrenamiento siete, Naruto recordaba aquellos momentos donde su equipo entrenaba, como Kakashi llegaba siempre tarde, entre otras cosas. No pudieron pensar mucho cuando una ráfaga de kunais y shurikens se dirigieron hacia ellos, siendo detenidos todos por Naruto y Hinata con un solo kunai que sacaron de algún lugar desconocido (incluso para este autor). Varias nubes de humo aparecieron, revelando ambus de "Ne", serían un total de 20.

\- Sois unos estúpidos por atacarnos.-dijo Naruto.

\- Hoy acabaremos con los perros traidores que sois, y esa pequeña sufrirá la misma suerte que vosotros, monstruos.-dijo uno de los ambus.

Uno de ellos hizo un sello que puso en el suelo, y que cubrió el campo entero. Naruto y Hinata notaron que su poder disminuía bastante, sorprendiéndose.

\- Este sello es especial, solo podréis usar el mismo chakra que tenemos nosotros. Así no podréis usar todo vuestro potencial... MATADLES!-ordenó el líder del escuadron.

Todos se lanzaron a por los tres, pero Naruto activó su Rinnegan (él si puede activarlo y desactivarlo), lo mismo hizo Hinata con su Tenseigan. Hinata se quedó con Hiromi para protegerla mientras Naruto se ocupaba de los ambus que iban a por él. Desgraciadamente no podría usar todo su potencial, ese sello había reducido su capacidad muchísimo y no podría descuidarse. Una gran bola de fuego se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hinata, la cual golpeó el suelo con su puño, levantando una gran roca que paró el ataque. Ella estaba en la misma condición que Naruto, y eso no les gustaba nada. Acabaron con dos o tres cuando se reunieron, espalda contra espalda, con Hiromi en medio, la cual estaba asustadísima.

\- Tengo miedo Naruto-niichan, Hinata-neechan, por qué nos atacan? No hemos hecho nada malo.-gimió Hiromi, mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos.

\- Si pudiéramos deshacernos de ese sello...-no pudo pensar más Naruto puesto que los ninjas se dirigían contra ellos. Se defendieron como mejor pudieron, hasta que un grito de ayuda de Hiromi les hizo voltearse para ver como uno de los ambus se la llevaba a toda prisa.

\- HIROMI!-gritaron ambos, pero podo pudieron hacer para perseguirle, ya que les cortaron el paso. Naruto y Hinata se habían hartado, y decidieron jugar una de sus cartas, una que no usaban desde hace tiempo...

\- Kuchinotse no Jutsu!

Ambos golpearon el suelo, siendo cubiertos por dos nubes blancas, para luego verse sobre Grex y Rathi.

\- En que le ayudo Naruto-sama?-dijo Grex.

\- Hinata-sama, donde está Hiromi?-preguntó Rathi.

\- Hinata, tu y Rathi ir por Hiromi, yo me quedo aquí con estos bastardos.-dijo, más bien ordenó Naruto.

Hinata salió volando a lomos de Rathi, varios ninjas se lanzaron pero cayeron muertos por un coletazo de Grex.

\- Donde creéis que vais? Naruto-sama y yo queremos jugar.-dijo emocionado Grex.

A Grex le comenzaron a notarse las venas en las patas delanteras y en la cara, denotando que estaba furioso, al igual que Naruto.

\- A muerte, amigo!- gritó Naruto, lanzándose contra aquellos ninjas, al igual que su invocación.

Mientras tanto, el ninja que llevaba a Hiromi huía hacia el interior de Konoha, así no podrían atacarle, ya que dañarían a civiles, cosa que a él no le importaba. Hinata intuyó sus intenciones, y ahora que salió de donde el sello, su poder volvía a su plena potencia.

\- Hay que evitar que llegue a Konoha, sino allí no podremos perseguirle.-dijo angustiada Hinata.

Rathi lanzó una bola de fuego contra el intruso, justo delante de él para intentar pararlo, pero cambió de rumbo para esquivarla y siguió hacia Konoha. Aunque Rathi era rápida, le costaba seguir el ritmo de ese ninja; debía ser experto en huidas. Mientras tanto, Hiromi estaba asustada, tanto que estaba llorando y pidiendo ayuda, mientas el ninja la tenía sujeta por la cintura, llevándola como si fuera un saco, hasta que recordó algo que por causa del miedo no había reparado.

Flash Back

Hiromi estaba con Naruto jugando mientras Hinata preparaba un guiso de carne para cenar. Hasta que Hiromi se sentó en las piernas de Naruto mientras contemplaban el cielo estrellado.

\- Siempre me ayudareis y protegeréis verdad Naruto?

\- Claro que si Hiromi, pero si alguna vez estas en apuros y no estamos nosotros para ayudarte... (hizo una secuencia de sellos, para poner su mano en el brazo derecho de Hiromi, dejando ahí un sello) pulsa con tu dedo sobre este sello y piensa en alguna de las criaturas que hay aquí, será invocada de inmediato y te ayudará, hasta que lleguemos, vale?

\- Hai!-dijo contenta Hiromi.

\- A cenar chicos.-les dijo Hinata

\- Será mejor apurarse, sino se enfadará.-dijo entre risas Naruto, siendo acompañado por Hiromi.

Fin del Flash Back

Hiromi aprovechó que el ninja estaba prestando atención a Hinata, para descubrirse el brazo y presionar el sello, y pensó en una de las criaturas que siempre jugaba con ella, aunque solo pudo un par de veces y no sabía si se acordaría de ella. Una gran nube de humo apareció de repente, haciendo que Hiromi se liberara del ninja y éste se sorprendiera cuando algo lo empujó. Hinata y Rathi estaban preocupadas cuando esa nube de humo apareció, pero se calmaron cuando al disiparse, vieron a quien había aparecido: era Naj, la cual estaba enroscada con Hiromi en medio, a modo de muralla protectora.

\- Naj-chan! Viniste!-gritó emocionada Hiromi.

\- Que ha pasado? Porque estoy aquí!-preguntó la invocación.

\- Ese señor malo y sus amigos nos atacaron a Hinata-neechan, Naruto-niichan y a mí, y me había llevado lejos.-dijo con algunas lágrimas.

La criatura miro a aquel ninja, fijando sus ojos amarillos en ese ser que había atacado a la pequeña. Sabía bien porque Naruto había puesto ese sello, y esperaba que nunca tuviera que utilizarlo, pero estaba claro que no podrían protegerla siempre. Aquel ninja vió como esa invocación centraba su atención en él, y sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía... miedo. Ese sentimiento se acrecentó cuando Hinata se puso al lado de esa criatura y recuperaba a la pequeña.

\- Hazlo sufrir Naj, no tengas piedad con él.

\- Dalo por hecho.

Naj era una especie de serpiente de color verde y naranja, con dos largas crestas en su cabeza óseas, dos pares de patas pequeñas, que no servían mucho para moverse, grandes dientes y una cola acabada como en un abanico; medía alrededor de 7 metros desde la punta del morro hasta la cola. Hizo un movimiento con la cola, lanzando dos escamas a ambos lados del ninja, el cual solo lo miró con duda, pero poco después se tapó los oídos, cuando de un movimiento de cabeza esa criatura causaba una resonancia con esas escamas, destrozándole los oídos; poco pudo pensar después cuando ambas escamas explotaron lanzándole al suelo, para luego ser sujetado por aquél ser que se enroscaba a su cuerpo, apresándolo. Sintió un par de crujidos en su cuerpo, señal de que estaba estrangulándolo, cosa que consiguió con un par de apretones más, cayendo muerto. Al poco rato aparecieron Naruto y Grex, ensangrentados, aunque no tenían heridas ninguno de ellos. Grex estaba masticando algo, al parecer una pierna o algo así. Cuando bajó y vio que Hiromi estaba a salvo, se tranquilizó.

\- Este ataque no quedará así. De seguro Danzou está detrás de esto, ya que son sus ninjas.-dijo furioso Naruto.

\- Nos las va a pagar.-continuó Hinata en igual estado.

\- Pero para eso, vamos a hacerlo de una manera más... siniestra. (sonrisa malvada por parte de Naruto y Hinata) Vamos a ver a Oba-chan, dejaremos a Hiromi con ella, tengo sellado a dos de los atacantes, para que los interroguen.

A los diez minutos, estaban en la oficina de la Hokage, la cual al ver el estado de los chicos, se apresuró a ver si estaban bien. Cuando le contaron lo del ataque y que tenían a dos capturados, llamó inmediatamente a Ibiki y a Anko. Cuando llegaron, les entregaron a los ninjas, que curiosamente les faltaba una parte de la lengua.

\- Tenían un sello ahí, así que se lo quité por las malas. Espero te diviertas Anko, hazles sufrir como tú sabes.-dijo Naruto.

\- Sabes que lo haré bien foxy-kun.-dijo mientras le lanzaba un guiño y se llevaba a uno de los ambus capturados, mientras Ibiki se llevo al otro.

\- Mandaré arrestar a ese...

\- No será necesario, de esto nos encargamos nosotros.-dijo Hinata.

\- Ni hablar, ustedes dos no harán nada. En cuanto tenga la información de esos dos, iremos a por él.-dijo segura la Hokage.

\- Para ese entonces ya se habrá escondido o escapado. Hay que ir ya a por él.-rebatió Naruto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Tsunade-sama.-apoyó Hinata.

Tsunade sabía que no les podría hacer cambiar de opinión, así que les dejó ir, pero con la condición de que lo capturaran vivo, cosa que no les hizo mucha gracia, pero un par de golpes en el escritorio y otro en la cabeza del rubio bastó para convencerle.

Próximo capítulo: Búsqueda y captura

Notas del autor: Y corten! Ya se ve que algunos no aprenden, y que aun con advertirles hacen lo que quieren. Que le deparará a ese tuerto? Se verá en el próximo capítulo. Esto pensando en meter personajes de otros mundos, como por ejemplo Morrigan Aesland, Akeno de Highschool DxD, etc. Están de acuerdo? O se contentan solo con lo que hay en el mundo de Naruto? Espero sus reviews. JA NE!


	9. Comunicado

**Comunicado**

Comunico que este fic será suspendido…. para ser reeditado. La verdad la historia no me termina de convencer del todo, pero he encontrado la manera de que si cuadre (en vez de tener muchas invocaciones, que solo tenga una), además que algunos por privado me han pedido que explique cómo adquirió esa invocación, como ambos jóvenes se enamoraron, como encontraron a la pequeña que van con ellos, etc. Aparte, iba a ser un NaruxHarem (que se mantendrá), solo que irá poco a poco y podrían aparecer más chicas por el camino (algunas puede que inesperadas).


End file.
